Now....or Then
In Now....or Then, the prices of products are either "now" being today, or "then" being a certain month and year in the past. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items arranged on a circular board which is divided into six wedges (similar to the Trivial Pursuit Pie/Game Token) and a year and month sometime (usually 8-10 years) in the past. *The contestant selects a grocery item and must determine whether the price given for it is either the current price ("now") or the price as of the specified past date ("then"). To win the game and a large prize, the contestant must correctly guess three items that are on adjacent wedges of the circle (IOW, three products that touch each other; or as Bob put it, three in a row, or as Drew put it, three next to each other). The contestant may continue selecting as many items as needed until the goal is either achieved or made impossible. *There is an unstated rule that there are always four "now" prices and two "then" prices. Also, there is usually one product that is clearly marked "NEW!" which means that the product is obviously a "now" price. Even one or more items that did not exist in the "then" date in some playings (depending on "then" date) means that it's a "now" price. History *Now....and Then premiered on September 17, 1980 (#3783D) and was won on the day it premiered in. *Now....and Then was created by Steve Ryan, who also created the 1980s game show Blockbusters, produced all of the rebus puzzles on Classic Concentration and wrote all of the puzzles on Password Plus and Body Language. *Until November 19, 1986 (#6273D), the game was named "Now....and Then", and Bob always mentioned it was "so-called, because we play this game every now and then." The name was changed on December 2, 1986 (#6292D) to more accurately reflect the decision the contestant had to make. On September 22, 2015 (#7212K), the game reverted back to "Now....and Then" and its "Then" was the date of when it premiered. *Until the late 2000s, the "then" prices were researched by Kathy Greco who used archived newspaper advertisements as her source; nowadays the "then" prices come from past episodes of The Price is Right. *Often, the "Then" date on the board leads to quite interesting banter between the host and the contestant. Notably on the April 10, 2008 (#4284K) playing, contestant Keith C. Johnson, a kindergarten teacher, upon seeing the "Then" date of March 1997 remarked, "Back when I was 21." Drew remarked, "Back when I was 21 as well." *On May 23, 2016 (#034SP), it was redesigned for the Survivor primetime special and its "Then" date was the date Survivor premiered. On June 21, 2016 (#7592K), the redesigned set got carried over to the daytime show. *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during Big Money Week, Now....or Then was played for $30,000, but unfortunately, it was lost. Trivia *To make this work, about 4 grocery items will have the actual price introduced today with 2 grocery items that had an actual price from the past. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. *Now....or Then was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the sixth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4101K), December 4, 2007 (#4112K), December 12, 2007 (#4123K), January 7, 2008 (#4131K, aired out of order on January 9), January 18, 2008 (#4145K), and January 23, 2008 (#4153K). International versions *On the Italian OK, Il Prezzo è Giusto, it was played under the name "Inflazione" (literally meaning "inflation"). Pictures Now.png Now and Then Premiere 1.jpg|Behold, the premiere of Now....and Then... Now and Then Premiere 2.jpg|...and a perfect playing to boot! Now and Then 1.jpg|Here's the game again as it looked when it first premiered but with a different backdrop. Now and Then 2.jpg|Here's the updated board but with the same title. The support platforms are green instead of red and the wedges have different colors than before. Now or Then.jpg|Here it is one more time, this time with the altered title. Now or Then Win 1986.jpg|A perfect playing from Christmas 1986 on December 24 (#6313D). Now or Then Win.jpg|A perfect playing from Season 27. me on tpir.PNG|Now or Then Game on 4-10-2008 (#4284K) Keith C. Johnson's Now or Then Win!.jpg nowandthen2015.png|Here is the prop under "Now.... and Then" during decades week. Price is Right Winner-3.JPG|Wait a tick. The title says "Now and Then" instead of "Now or Then". But it was changed back to current name later on from season 44. Wj2xJX3.jpg|Revamped set for the Survivor Special noworthen2016.jpg|The revamped set in the daytime show. And the current title's name is back. NOTE: As you might've noticed, four of these pics all came from Christmas shows. Premiere Playing (September 17, 1980, #3783D) nowandthenpremiere1.jpg nowandthenpremiere2.jpg nowandthenpremiere3.jpg nowandthenpremiere4.jpg|She says it is now. nowandthenpremiere5.jpg|She is right. nowandthenpremiere6.jpg|She says it is now. nowandthenpremiere7.jpg|She is right again. nowandthenpremiere8.jpg|She says it is then. nowandthenpremiere9.jpg|She wins the game!!! Now and Then Premiere 2.jpg nowandthenpremiere10.jpg First Playing as "Now.... or Then" (December 2, 1986, #6292D) noworthen1986-1.jpg noworthen1986-2.jpg noworthen1986-3.jpg noworthen1986-4.jpg noworthen1986-4a.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen1986-5.jpg|She is correct. noworthen1986-5a.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen1986-6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. noworthen1986-6a.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen1986-7.jpg|She is correct. noworthen1986-7a.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen1986-8.jpg|She is correct and she wins the bedroom set! noworthen1986-9.jpg A Now.... or Then Perfection from Season 24 Christmas Week (December 22, 1995, #9775D) noworthenchristmas1995-1.jpg noworthenchristmas1995-2.jpg noworthenchristmas1995-3.jpg noworthenchristmas1995-4.jpg noworthenchristmas1995-5.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenchristmas1995-6.jpg|She is correct. noworthenchristmas1995-7.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenchristmas1995-8.jpg|She is correct again. noworthenchristmas1995-9.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenchristmas1995-10.jpg|She is correct and wins the living room group! noworthenchristmas1995-11.jpg noworthenchristmas1995-12.jpg Cinderella Plays Now.... or Then (November 26, 1997, #0543K) noworthencinderella1.jpg noworthencinderella2.jpg noworthencinderella3.jpg noworthencinderella4.jpg|She says it is now. noworthencinderella5.jpg|She is correct. noworthencinderella6.jpg|She says it is then. noworthencinderella7.jpg|She is correct. noworthencinderella8.jpg|She says it is now. noworthencinderella9.jpg|She is correct! noworthencinderella10.jpg Kara's Now.... or Then Disaster (February 13, 2002, #2063K) noworthenkara1.jpg noworthenkara2.jpg noworthenkara3.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenkara4.jpg|But, she is wrong. noworthenkara5.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenkara6.jpg|Unfortunately, she was wrong. noworthenkara7.jpg|And now there is no way to get three items next to each other. noworthenkara8.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 31, 2007, #4014K) noworthen(5-31-2007)1.jpg noworthen(5-31-2007)2.jpg noworthen(5-31-2007)3.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(5-31-2007)4.jpg|She is correct. noworthen(5-31-2007)5.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(5-31-2007)6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is wrong. noworthen(5-31-2007)7.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(5-31-2007)8.jpg|She is correct. noworthen(5-31-2007)9.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(5-31-2007)10.jpg|She is correct! noworthen(5-31-2007)11.jpg noworthen(5-31-2007)12.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (November 26, 2007, #4101K) noworthen(11-26-2007)1.jpg noworthen(11-26-2007)2.jpg noworthen(11-26-2007)3.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(11-26-2007)4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is wrong. noworthen(11-26-2007)5.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(11-26-2007)6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is wrong again. noworthen(11-26-2007)7.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(11-26-2007)8.jpg|And, she is wrong again. Now, she needs to get the next three correct to win. noworthen(11-26-2007)9.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(11-26-2007)10.jpg|Finally, she is correct. noworthen(11-26-2007)11.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(11-26-2007)12.jpg|Sadly, she has lost. noworthen(11-26-2007)13.jpg Eileen's Now... or Then Disaster (February 17, 2010, #5043K) nowortheneileen1.jpg nowortheneileen2.jpg nowortheneileen3.jpg nowortheneileen4.jpg nowortheneileen5.jpg|She says it is now. nowortheneileen6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. nowortheneileen7.jpg|She says it is now. nowortheneileen8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. nowortheneileen9.jpg|And now, she cannot win the bedroom group. nowortheneileen10.jpg David & Jonathon's Now... or Then Disaster (June 17, 2011, #5615K) noworthendavidjonathan1.jpg noworthendavidjonathan2.jpg noworthendavidjonathan3.jpg noworthendavidjonathan4.jpg|They said it is then. noworthendavidjonathan5.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect. noworthendavidjonathan6.jpg|They said it is now. noworthendavidjonathan7.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect. noworthendavidjonathan8.jpg|And now, they cannot win the Chrysler 200 LX sedan. noworthendavidjonathan9.jpg Now.... or Then for a Dodge Journey (June 7, 2012, #6004K) noworthendodgejourney1.jpg noworthendodgejourney2.jpg noworthendodgejourney3.jpg noworthendodgejourney4.jpg noworthendodgejourney5.jpg|She says it is now. noworthendodgejourney6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. noworthendodgejourney7.jpg|She says it is then. noworthendodgejourney8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. noworthendodgejourney9.jpg|She says it is now. noworthendodgejourney10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. She needs to get the next three correct in order to win. noworthendodgejourney11.jpg|She says it is now. noworthendodgejourney12.jpg|Finally, she is correct. noworthendodgejourney13.jpg|She says it is then. noworthendodgejourney14.jpg|Sadly, she has lost. noworthendodgejourney15.jpg noworthendodgejourney16.jpg Julie's Now.... or Then Comeback (April 9, 2014, #6693K) noworthenjulie1.jpg|It is a trip to Seattle. noworthenjulie2.jpg noworthenjulie3.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenjulie4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. noworthenjulie5.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenjulie6.jpg|She is incorrect again. noworthenjulie7.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenjulie8.jpg|She is correct. noworthenjulie9.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenjulie10.jpg|She is correct. noworthenjulie11.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenjulie12.jpg|She is correct! noworthenjulie13.jpg noworthenjulie14.jpg Now.... and Then 2015 (September 22, 2015, #7212K) nowandthen2015-1.jpg Nowandthen2015.png|No, your eyes are not deceiving you. Since this is Decades Week, we're using the original title. nowandthen2015-1a.jpg|And "Then" in this case is September 1980, when it debuted. nowandthen2015-1b.jpg|He says it is then. nowandthen2015-2.jpg|He is correct. nowandthen2015-2a.jpg|He says it is now. nowandthen2015-3.jpg|He is correct again. nowandthen2015-3a.jpg|He says it is now. nowandthen2015-4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. nowandthen2015-4a.jpg|He says it is then. nowandthen2015-5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect and he loses the $5000 shopping spree. nowandthen2015-6.jpg Debut of Now.... or Then's Revamped Set (May 23, 2016, #034SP) noworthensurvivor1.jpg|Borneo... where the first Survivor season took place. Wj2xJX3.jpg noworthensurvivor1a.jpg|"Then" in this case is May 2000, when Survivor debuted and was known as such instead of Survivor: Borneo (the actual first season name). noworthensurvivor1b.jpg noworthensurvivor1c.jpg|She says it is now. noworthensurvivor2.jpg|She is correct. noworthensurvivor2a.jpg|She says it is then. noworthensurvivor3.jpg|She is correct. noworthensurvivor3a.jpg|She says it is then. noworthensurvivor4.jpg|She is correct and wins the trip to Borneo!!! noworthensurvivor5.jpg Daytime Debut of Now.... or Then's Revamped Set (June 21, 2016, #7592K) noworthen(6-21-2016)1.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)2.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)3.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)4.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(6-21-2016)5.jpg|She is correct. noworthen(6-21-2016)6.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(6-21-2016)7.jpg|She is correct again. noworthen(6-21-2016)8.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(6-21-2016)9.jpg|She is correct! noworthen(6-21-2016)10.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)11.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)12.jpg noworthen(6-21-2016)13.jpg A Car Win in Now.... or Then (October 13, 2017, #8045K) noworthencarwin2017-1.jpg noworthencarwin2017-2.jpg noworthencarwin2017-3.jpg noworthencarwin2017-4.jpg|She says it is now. noworthencarwin2017-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. noworthencarwin2017-6.jpg|She says it is now. noworthencarwin2017-7.jpg|She is correct. noworthencarwin2017-8.jpg|She says it is now. noworthencarwin2017-9.jpg|She is correct again. noworthencarwin2017-10.jpg|She says it is then. noworthencarwin2017-11.jpg|She is correct! noworthencarwin2017-12.jpg noworthencarwin2017-13.jpg noworthencarwin2017-14.jpg noworthencarwin2017-15.jpg noworthencarwin2017-16.jpg noworthencarwin2017-17.jpg Now.... or Then for $30,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) noworthen30k1.jpg noworthen30k2.jpg noworthen30k2a.jpg noworthen30k2b.jpg noworthen30k2c.jpg|He says it is now. noworthen30k3.jpg|He is correct. noworthen30k3a.jpg|He says it is now. noworthen30k4.jpg|He is correct again. noworthen30k4a.jpg|He says it is then. noworthen30k5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. noworthen30k5a.jpg|He says it is now. noworthen30k6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect, and he lost the $30,000. noworthen30k7.jpg Now.... or Then's Only Loss in Season 47 (April 9, 2019, #8702K, aired out of order on April 2) noworthenseason47loss1.jpg noworthenseason47loss2.jpg noworthenseason47loss3.jpg noworthenseason47loss4.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenseason47loss5.jpg|She is correct. noworthenseason47loss6.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenseason47loss7.jpg|She is correct again. noworthenseason47loss8.jpg|She says it is then. noworthenseason47loss9.jpg|Unfortunately, it is incorrect. noworthenseason47loss10.jpg|She says it is now. noworthenseason47loss11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect and the game is over. noworthenseason47loss12.jpg noworthenseason47loss13.jpg Now.... or Then for a Home Theatre Group and a $1,500 Gift Card to Garrett Popcorn Shops (May 15, 2019, #8753K, aired out of order on May 8) noworthen(5-8-2019)1.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)2.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)3.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)4.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)5.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(5-8-2019)6.jpg|She is correct. noworthen(5-8-2019)7.jpg|She says it is now. noworthen(5-8-2019)8.jpg|She is correct again. noworthen(5-8-2019)9.jpg|She says it is then. noworthen(5-8-2019)10.jpg|She is correct and wins the home theatre group! noworthen(5-8-2019)11.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)12.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)13.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)14.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)15.jpg noworthen(5-8-2019)16.jpg Jaime's Now.... or Then Comeback (June 7, 2019, #8785K) noworthenjaime1.jpg noworthenjaime2.jpg noworthenjaime3.jpg noworthenjaime4.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenjaime5.jpg|He is correct. noworthenjaime6.jpg|He says it is then. noworthenjaime7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. noworthenjaime8.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenjaime9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. noworthenjaime10.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenjaime11.jpg|He is correct. noworthenjaime12.jpg|He says it is then. noworthenjaime13.jpg|He is correct again. noworthenjaime14.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenjaime15.jpg|He is correct! noworthenjaime16.jpg noworthenjaime17.jpg Harold's Prize and Phone/Car/Rent Bills Win (September 27, 2019, #8825K) noworthenharold1.jpg noworthenharold2.jpg noworthenharold3.jpg noworthenharold4.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold5.jpg|He is correct. noworthenharold6.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold7.jpg|He is correct again. noworthenharold8.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. noworthenharold10.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold11.jpg|He is correct. noworthenharold12.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold13.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. noworthenharold14.jpg|He says it is now. noworthenharold15.jpg|He is correct! noworthenharold16.jpg noworthenharold17.jpg noworthenharold18.jpg noworthenharold19.jpg noworthenharold20.jpg noworthenharold21.jpg noworthenharold22.jpg noworthenharold23.jpg noworthenharold24.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"N" Pricing Games Category:Game's Title Changed Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games